WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN
by imhisclumsybella86
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BELLA LEAVES EDWARD...WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THINGS CHANGE 4 YEARS LATER? I PROMISE ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! ALL CANON COUPLES
1. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I KNOW I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING BUT HEY IT'S SOMETHING I LIKE TO DO DURING MY FREE TIME!!**

**NO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MISS STEPHAINE MEYERS DOES!! ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND KIDNAPPING EDWARD FOR A WHILE =)!! **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY!! IDEAS AND HELPFUL TIPS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!**

**WELL HERE YOU GO!! PLEASE ENJOY!! **

"You don't have to go Isabella" I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I had never seen my father cry before. I looked away while he brushed the offending cheek with his hand.

"Dad, I don't know what you want me to say, I need to get out of here, I can make a better life in North Carolina, they are offering me a great deal to be the head RN at their hospital, I would be making twice as much there as I am here in Forks."

"I understand Bells, I just don't want you to go, and you better come back and visit as much as you can."

"Trust me, I will dad. Oh and dad, NONE of the Cullens can know where I am going, I think it's for the best they get on with their lives, just like I am."

That was it; I packed up my 2009 Chevy Trail Blazer and headed for North Carolina. I couldn't wait to get out of Forks & start my life over. There are just so many good things coming out of this.

Although I would miss my best friend Alice and her family, they are amazing people well most of them expect her brother, you see Edward is the reason I made my choice to get out of Forks and move on to bigger and better things. When he broke my heart that was the end of it, I wasn't going to let him see that he hurt me.

**FLASHBACK**

_I got to the Cullen house and I notice that there was no lights on, so I figured Alice and the gang was out shopping, oh well I thought to myself I will just drop off Edwards math book and head back out._

_As I got closer to Edwards bedroom I overheard Edward talking to someone, I heard a female's voice, a voice I hated hearing, a woman for the past 3 years I have been jealous over, and now here she was alone in my boyfriend's bedroom. I didn't want to see anything and I damn sure didn't want this to keep going on, so I threw opened the door and said what I had to say._

"_Tanya, get out of my boyfriends room, You have no right to be here and you know it, we have had this talk before, you know damn well I don't trust you anywhere near Edward, you are always trying to get your nasty ass hands on my boyfriend and it hasn't happened in 3 years it's not EVER going to happen." _

"_Bells, nothing is going on babe, Tanya just wanted to wish me luck with my new job offer at the hospital as soon as I graduated." Edward said looking down at the ground _

"_Edward, I know nothing is going on, you know I don't like her anywhere around you while no one else is here, I just don't trust her." I turned to look at Tanya who was now walking out of the door. _

_Edward and I decided to lie in bed and watch a movie. Edward fell asleep quickly, I guess all the hard work he has been doing at the hospital has worn him out. I went to get out of bed to go get something to drink, when I noticed something glowing in Edwards top drawer, I walked over to it and realized it was an envelope, so I pulled it out and saw Edward's name on it in a woman's hand writing and it wasn't mine. I pulled it out of the drawer and started to read what was in the envelope, I never thought it was going to change my life like it did. _

_Dearest Edward, by now you should have known that I wasn't going to give up. Now that I see how happy you are, I suggest you start telling your prefect Bella everything you have done. If you don't I will and I have the proof to back everything up. You might want to tell your Bella that you cheated on her with me one night when you and she were fighting about college. I will also tell your Bella, how YOU are the reason why Jacob doesn't talk to her anymore. I'm sure she would LOVE to hear that you told her dearest closet friend that if he didn't leave her alone that you would make sure that he would disappear, just like you made Mike Newton disappear. Have a good night Edward dear. **All my love, Tayna**_

_So, now as I sit here crying my eyes out I put the letter on Edwards bed got up and went home, now I knew just what to do with my life. It was going to be hard but it was the right thing to do for EVERYONE. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SORRY THAT CHAPTER 1 IS SHORT, I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL GET LONGER AND BETTER, I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE AND SEE WHAT YALL THOUGHT..IDEAS AND TIPS ARE WELCOMED!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- REALIZING A MISTAKE

**BTW everything that's in italic is people talking, just to let you guys know!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Damn, how long have I been sleeping? I reached over for Bella and to my surprise she wasn't there, instead of Bella being there, there was a piece of paper, I grabbed it and I couldn't believe what it was. OH SHIT, Bella must have found the letter Tanya wrote me because it was in my dresser and now it's on the bed. Just breathe Edward, that's what I thought to myself, I am sure that Alice has talk to Bella. I'm sure this is all a huge mistake, but damn it how did the letter get on my bed and Bella is no where to be found?

"_Hey Alice, have you talked to Bella?"_

"_Actually, I haven't Edward, I tired calling her earlier and she didn't answer her phone, I will try again hang on."_

"_The number you reached has been disconnected, please hang up and try your call again."_

That's what I heard when Alice tried Bella's number_. "I can't believe this is happening_." I said out loud.

"_Edward, what is going on?"_ Alice asked

"_Bella must have found the note Tanya wrote me the other night. It was in my dresser and when I woke up this morning it was on my bed were Bella was when I fell asleep."_ I stated

"_WHAT? I thought you were going to tell her? How could you let something like this happen_? Alice screamed

"_Alice I don't know, I was going to tell her, but things were going so good between us and I didn't want anything to happen. I'm sure this is all just one big misunderstanding. I'll go upstairs and get dressed, after that I will go over to Bella's house. I am hoping I can talk to her and make this alright."_

"_Edward, damn it you better, Bella was supposed to be here to help me since Jasper is out at sea. I can't believe you would allow this to happen."_

"_Alice, I will get my Bella back, I promise you that."_

I left the house jumped into my 2009 Camaro. God I love this car, so does Bella, she picked out the car and the color of it. I love seeing her next to this car; the yellow brings out her brown eyes. God let me be able to talk Bella into coming back home. I hate not having her with me. Damn it, I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. I need her by my side. We had the perfect life, I was becoming a doctor and Bella got her RN degree, not only were we going to be living together we were also going to be working together.

Things were going so good. I knew I shouldn't have lied to her about it! I knew in my heart she would understand, now I just pray to god she forgives me for this stupid shit I've done! I love her so much. I can't lose her now! I won't lose her now. I took a big breath as I stood in front of Charlie's house so I could talk to my love and pray she forgives me, I thought as I walked up to the door and knocked.

"_Hey Charlie, is Bella here" _I asked

"_No Edward she isn't she left!"_

"_LEFT? Where did she go_?"

"_I can't tell you, she begged me not too, I warned you not to hurt her again, but you did_" he said slamming the door in my face

GONE! WTF is he talking about??? Where in the hell did she go!! This doesn't make any sense!! Bella just doesn't run from anything! She always faces it after she calms down! Damn it I KNEW I should have told her about the letter when I got it. Well damn it this is going to be hard to explain to my family.

It didn't take me very long to get home. I'll held my breathe as I walked into the door

"_EVERYONE can you please come down here, I need to talk to you guys_" I said replaying everything in my mind that Charlie had said to me.

Everyone came down into the living room and I sat there with tears in my eyes. Everyone was looking at me and I knew this was going to be hard on them too.

"_Everyone, Bella is gone!"_ I said

"_GONE, what in the hell are you talking about gone_?" Alice said

"_Charlie wouldn't tell me where she went, he just said that she left and he didn't know where. I mean I know he knows where she is at, but he won't tell me because he knows I hurt his daughter once again after I promised him I wouldn't hurt her again_"

"_Damn it Edward, if you had just been honest with her when you came back NONE of this shit would have happened"_ Emmett yelled

"_How could you have been so stupid Edward, damn it."_ Rosalie cried!

"_I'm sorry everyone, I wish there was something I could do! I will try to find her I promise! _

Walking upstairs to my room, I tired to think of every place she could go. I know that money wasn't really an option for her because Bella had a lot of money because her grandmother left her a large inheritance when she died. That's one of many things I learned about Bella falling in love with her over the years. We both had money and it mattered nothing to her. I just don't know where she could have run to. God please help me find her, I need her in my life.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. I AM SORTA HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK.. I PROMISE THAT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY... I KNOW THAT I SKIP THROUGH A TIME PERIOD! BUT HEY ADMIT IT IF I DIDN'T THE STORY WOULD GET BORING LOL!! SO HERE WE ARE 8 WEEKS LATER!! **

**Chapter 3- A new Start for me & a very BIG surprise**

**(8 weeks later)**

BPOV

Moving to North Carolina was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Just to walk away from Edward and his family like that killed me, but I knew I couldn't stay around anymore because of all the lies and bullshit he put me through. Now here 2 months later, I have my own house and attending college and a good job. I can say for the most part I am happy with my life. Of course there isn't a day that goes by that I haven't thought of Edward and his family.

I saw on the news that Carlisle donated money to the children's hospital here in North Carolina, but thank god I wasn't around to see them. It was a close call though. When I heard they were coming here, I took a vacation to Florida, so that I made sure not to bump into them here. Since I work there as a nurse. I'm sure I would have bumped into them & I didn't want to see them. They had broken my heart enough! Who is to say they wouldn't do it again!

"_Bella, you have a patient in room 3_." One of the nurses said

"_Okay, I will take care of it._" I responded

When I walked into the room, a rush of sickness hit me; I couldn't stay in that room any longer,

"_I will be right back"_ I yelled to another nurse running passed her.

"_What in the hell has gotten into me, I don't EVER get sick."_ I said out loud, not expecting anyone to hear me or be in the bathroom with me.

"_Maybe it's just you getting a cold"_ I jumped as soon as I heard Angela's voice

"_Yeah, I'm sure, but I think I am going to go home and try to sleep it off. Can you cover for me please"_ I asked

"_Yeah no problem honey, just call me tomorrow and let me know how you feel"_ Angela said to me

I hated being sick, thank god I'm home, now maybe I can get over this by sleeping it off. Next thing I knew I woke up and it was 5:00am, but yet it felt like I've only spelt for a few hours. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, when I something heard on the T.V that caught my attention.

"_Breaking news, most of you may know the lead surgeon in Washington and well known through the US, Cullen, well he will be here in Raleigh, to donate 3.5 million to our children's hospital, coming with him will be his entire family. But not only is that a huge thing for our hospital the Cullen's are inviting the entire hospital and many more from our state to their home here in North Carolina to attend their ball they are having to raise more money for the hospitals around here. They should be here in the next 3 weeks."_

Oh shit this can't be happening. I can't see them! Damn it, I just took a vacation I don't think I can take another one. DAMN IT! Why me?!? As I took a drink of my apple juice, I thought it smelled funny to me, oh shit here we go again I thought, as I was running to the bathroom. When I got done I looked up at the calendar I had in the bathroom. Shit when was the last time I had my period. Damn it, how could I have not realized that I didn't have a period in almost 8 weeks! HOLY SHIT! There is NO freaking way this is happening to me! Damn when it rains it fucking pours! There isn't any way! I'm fine! Everything is going to be okay, I just have to keep thinking that to myself!

Waking up the next morning I walked into my best friends' office to have her set up an appointment for me. She can always get people in quickly!

"_Angie, you have got to get me a doctors appointment, you have always been able to get someone in their quickly, I can't take off anymore work and I can't seem to shake this cold I have."_

"_Okay, Izzy, I will get you in as soon as I can, I will call you in a little bit to let you know what time it is."_

**2 hours later**

Walking into the doctor's office, I was nervous as hell. I couldn't believe this was happening; it has to be stress.

"_Hello Dr. Powers"_ I said walking into his office.

"_Good Morning Bella, I hear that we are doing some tests on you today to find out what's making you so sick_." He said

"_Yes sir. I have been under so much stress I hadn't realized that I haven't had my period in 8 weeks,"_ I explained

"_Well lets get some urine and blood from you and see if we can find out what's going on in that body of yours"_ he said

"_Yes sir"_ I said

A few minutes later, Dr. Powers walked back into the room with some paper work and a bag full of stuff. What in the hell could he have in that bag that has anything to do with me.

"_Well Bella, we got your results back on your test and it seems that the reason you haven't had your period and you have been sick is because you are pregnant, congratulations Bella, you are going to be a mommy_" he said happily

**OKAY SO I KNOW THAT EVERYONE WAS EXPECTING THAT! SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT. PLEASE R&R. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS PLEASE DON'T HESIATE TO EMAIL ME AND LET ME KNOW! THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ****theroxetandtroyellalover****.AND ANGELSOULCULLEN. THEY WERE THE FIRST PEOPLE TO GIVE ME MY FIRST REVIEW!! **

**YES BELLA IS PREGNANT.I KNOW ITS BEEN DONE MANY TIMES...BUT I LIKE TO THINK MY IS DIFFERENT!!HOPE U ENJOY...OH YEAH AND BTW. I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT SO EASY FOR EDWARD TO COME BACK OR WILL I...HAHA!! THAT'S WHAT MAKES A GOOD STORY NEVER KNOWING WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN...HAHA....AND YES THERE WILL BE SOME OF EDWARD AND HIS FAMILY TO COME!! PROMISE!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4- I AM GOING TO BE A MOM! **

Wait, did I just hear him correctly?? I'm going to be a mom, holy shit; I can't believe this is happening.

"_Bella, are you okay"_ Dr. Power's asked me

"_Yeah, I am just a little bit shocked" _

"_Well, we need to get you set up for an appointment to get an ultra sound to make sure everything is okay with the baby. I mean I'm sure everything is okay, it's just standard procedure."_ He said

"_Okay, well what day do you want me to come back?_ I asked

"_Let me get my ultra sound doctor in here to set it up for you, now Bella get some sleep and remember to take these vitamins at least twice a day. It's good for you and the baby. _

"_Okay, I will thank you Dr. Powers"_ I said

I still can't believe I am going to be a mom; I put my hand to my stomach touching what is starting to grow inside me. All of a sudden I was bombarded with names popping up in my head; I jumped when I heard someone say my name a few minutes later.

"_Miss Swan, I am Doctor Black_," looking up from his chart only to have his eyes grow huge,_ "oh my god!"_ He said

"_Jacob"_ I said

"_Bells, what... umm. I didn't realize it was you. I wasn't really paying attention to the name. It didn't dawn on me until I looked at you" _

"_Umm, how are you?"_ I asked

"_I am doing very well, so I guess I can say congratulations on your new bundle of joy."_

"_Umm yeah, VERY unexpected, but none the less, I am very happy_!" I proclaimed

"_Well, that's good, let's set you a date to when I can set up an appointment for you,"_ as he was doing that he turned back to look at me and asked, "_Bella does any of the Cullen's know you are here in Raleigh?" _

"_No, they don't Jacob, I haven't talk to them in about 2 months and nor do I wish to."_

"_Of course, oh and I want to see you back here in 4 days for an ultrasound at 2:30, I will be the one doing it"_ he said.

"_Okay, I can be here .Well I will see you in 4 days, oh and Jake thank you so much for not saying anything to anyone, can I ask you a question?" _

"_Yes of course Bells,"_

"_How is everyone back at home? I mean I'm sure you still talk to Seth and all of them, how is your dad?"_ I asked

"_They are doing well, they talk about you all the time, and they miss you a lot" _he said.

"_I'm sure they do, I know I need to go back to Forks to see everyone, but I need to make sure the Cullen's are no where to be seen, hell I just might go there when they come here." _

"_Bella, have a great day and take it easy, you have to think about your child now"_ he said walking out the door.

Yeah easier said then done I thought. I just still can't believe Jacob is my ultrasound doctor. I haven't seen him in 3 years. I never thought he would be here and let alone an ultrasound tech, that's just crazy.

Driving in my car to go home I started counting back in my head just when I conceived. Of course its Edward I knew that much, I was just trying to figure out just when we got pregnant. Counting back I realize it was the night I left him. The night I found the letter that Tanya wrote him. Even 2 months letter I still can't bring it in my heart to forgive him. There is nothing he can do or say to make any thing better. He lied to me!!

For 3 damn years Edward lied to me. Now what in the hell did he expect me to do. I am having his baby and that's one way I can get back at him. I won't tell him that I am pregnant... if anything he will never find out!!! Hopefully Jacob won't say anything! OH SHIT Jacob, I have to tell him I know about what Edward did and make it right. I loved Jacob he was my best friend!!

**OKAY SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!! JACOB IS BELLA'S ULTRASOUND DOC!!! THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME... AND YES BTW THE WAY ANGELA DID CALL BELLA IZZY THAT'S HER NEW NICK NAME... YOU WILL SEE IT MORE!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- NEVER STOPPING**

**OKAY SO NOW I AM GOING TO DO EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW! I KNOW THAT SO FAR THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT. BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME THEY WILL GET LONGER! **

**EPOV**

Going to start Dartmouth with out Bella is not the way I wanted to do this! I refused to start it with out her, but here I am been going there for 2 months and I don't have her by my side. I just wanted to be happy with her. I just could NEVER bring myself to tell her because I didn't want her to look down on me and think that I am really that type of person, because I am not really that person. But yes I did tell Jacob that but that was only because I did what I thought was best for Bella.

She loved Jacob ALMOST as much as she loved me. I couldn't lose her to another man. So I thought if I told him to back off then he would! But NO, he just kept coming around! Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone! If he would just have left us alone then I wouldn't have said anything to him. I know he was Bella's best friend but he wouldn't stop fighting for her. Her father was right, I hurt her again! Here it has been 2 months and I haven't heard from her. No one not even Jacob knew where she was at. Her father knew but he wasn't talking. I tried several times to get a hold of her mother Renee only to get told "I'm not telling you anything" or getting hung up on by Phil.

These past 2 months have been hell for me. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to cheat on my Bella. I was just so mad because she didn't want to go with me to Dartmouth; she wanted to go to Harvard. I didn't mean to get so drunk and sleep with Tanya, I knew I couldn't tell Bella, she would have called it off sooner and I really couldn't lose her. But no that was the stubborn man in me who wanted to think that if I hid it then it NEVER would have come out. As for Tanya, she got her wish she didn't want me with Bella, but I swear on the Earth I will NEVER be with Tanya; she is a lying deceitful bitch!

Damn I really do miss Bella so much, I haven't even touched or looked at another girl since her, for the hopes that she would call or come back into my life. My father said I should just give up, but that's not who I am. I wasn't raised to give up like that!

"_Edward, are you okay big brother"_ Alice asked.

"_Yeah, I will be okay, I just miss her so much Alice, why didn't I tell her? I knew she would have understood, Bella is the most understanding person I've ever met"_ I said

"_Edward, I know, I tired to get you to tell Bella but you wouldn't, I guess that's just the stubborn part inside you! As far as Tanya goes I swear if I EVER see her I will rip her tongue out of her mouth. Damn it Edward, I miss my best friend, I mean yeah I have Rosalie, but there was just something about Bella & I, we clicked differently then Rose and I do" _Alice said tearing up.

"_Alice, I know, trust me I know, I am still looking for her. I miss her too; there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her! I just wish I could have change the course of events that took place that day. I wish I would've told her about everything that happened. This wouldn't be happening"_ I said.

"_I know you wouldn't of Edward, but that was not in Bella's nature to do that! She just doesn't up and leave with out hearing reasoning behind what made her so angry!"_ Alice said as she walked away.

**APOV**

I miss Bella so much! What can I do? There has got to be a way to find her right? I mean I have looked every where and her name just isn't coming up on anything! Charlie won't even tell ME where she is at and normally he tells me everything. Her mother is also telling me nothing. I know they know where she is at and they just don't want to tell me because Bella told them not to. I've tired talking to Charlie and Renee, DAMN it why can't someone just tell me where she is at? I want my best friend back!

_**FLASHBACK (8 WEEKS AGO)**_

"_Charlie, please tell me where Bella went, I need to talk to her, explain to her what is going on."_

"_Alice, I'm sorry, I know what happened and I can't believe YOU of all people could do something like that to Bella. I could see Edward doing it but not you, she trusted you, you were her best friend, and you let her down. I'm not telling you anything now please leave, your brother has done enough damage" he said slamming the door in my face._

_Alright since he won't tell me anything, I will try giving Renee a call and see what she says. I dialed her number and after 3 rings Renee picked up. _

"_Renee, it's Alice, I am begging you, please tell me where I can find Bella, it's not right, I really need to explain to her what happened. I know she is hurt, but there are reasons Edward didn't tell her sooner, what those reasons are I am not sure, but if I would have known about the letter then I would have told her" I told her tearing up._

"_Alice, I don't want to hear it, this is the last time I will tell you, stop calling or I will change my number, your family has done enough damaged to my daughter, I WON'T allow you to do anymore. She is finally getting back on her feet and she NEVER brings your family up anymore, she is finally moving on with her life, now please leave me and my family alone. If Bella wanted you to find her she would have done so by now." Renee said slamming the phone down_

I need to find her! I want her back in our life, it's just not fair! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Damn it why couldn't we just have told her the truth about EVERYTHING, she would still be here! There has got to be something I can do!

**EPOV**

"_Hey Emmett, what's up?" _ I asked

"_Nothing, Edward what's up?_ Emmett replied

"_I need a drink wanted to see if you guys wanted to go and get something to eat and drink somewhere" _

"_Hell yeah, I am always up for some food and beer dude_" Emmett said laughing

"_Yeah I will go to"_ Rose said

"_Alright let's get out of here I need to clear my head_" Edward said

"_Hey man you alright; you're still thinking about Bells aren't you_?" Emmett asked

"_Man, everyday since she has left I have been thinking about her, ya know, I beat myself up over it. I know I should have told her she would have understood"_

"_Edward, there is nothing that you can do anymore. You have done everything you can to find her. She doesn't want to be found and she is making it known"_ Rose explained

"_I don't give a damn, maybe I just might fly to Jacksonville and pop up over at Renee's too see if she has heard anything. I doubt that she will talk to me but who knows she might. Maybe if I keep bugging her she will finally tell me where I can find her just so I will leave her alone"_ I said laughing

"_Good luck with that Edward, Renee wouldn't even tell me and I don't have ANYTHING to do with what happened"_ Rose said.

"_Yeah she wouldn't tell anyone anything man, I remember that mom tired to but Renee wasn't talking. I mean I don't know you can try to bug the piss out of her, or you can attempt to get over her and find a piece of ass because you have been so damn moody these past 2 months dude. So I think for now get Bella OFF your mind and get a woman into bed and then go worrying about Bella, but hey dude wrap that shit up so you don't have crazy ass chicks saying that you got them knocked up. You won't need that shit if you find Bella and you two get back together, that would really screw shit up."_ Emmett said laughing

"_Naw, man I don't want to do that. I promise you, I'm not giving up. I will find Bella. I said it 2 months ago and I will say it now, I will stop at nothing until I find her. Now let's drop this conversation and go get some food and beer!"_ I said

Rose's phone starts ringing

"_Hey, guys I will be right there, I need to take this call" _

"_Who in the hell would be calling Rose this late?" _I asked Emmett

"_Who knows man, someone is always calling her phone, the life of a private investigator, and she is working on this one case where a man's wife hired her because she thinks her husband is cheating on her with her own sister. I def don't need any drama in my life Rose comes home and tells me all about her day."_ Emmett said

**RPOV**

I waited to start talking again when I saw Edward and Emmett walk into the bar. Make sure they were out of site and hearing. I didn't want them to know what I had been up to.

"_Okay, now what's up?" _

"_Rose, look I am not supposed to be saying anything. But I've found Bella."_

"_How did you find Bella?" _

"_Rose you found Bella?"_

I jumped when I heard his voice, I turned around and there he was.

**Okay so this chapter is a little longer than the others. And yes I left yall with a cliffy!!..Dont shoot me =)...you got 5 chapters tonight!! I might put another one up tonight!!! So let me know what you think! If you have any ideas let me know! R&R!! Thanks!! **


End file.
